


Avuncular Affection

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: 3fan_holidays, Ficlet, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and his nephew get on well when they see each other at the Weasley holiday parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avuncular Affection

"Uncle Percy?"

A small hand tugged at Percy's sleeve, and he looked down to see Albus Severus gazing at him with a serious expression.

"James and I are playing wizarding chess and he said I could ask a grownup to help me."

"All right," said Percy, flattered despite himself. It wasn't as if he was enjoying his parents' holiday party all that much, after all. Percy was not really the party type, and he had just quarreled with his lover Adrian yesterday, so that Adrian had refused to attend altogether. "Is James upstairs?"

Albus Severus nodded, and Percy followed him.

* * *

  
"My goodness, but you've grown," said Percy in surprise. "Sorry, you must be tired of hearing that; I know I was. Looks like you're taking after the Weasley side of the family."

"I guess so." Albus Severus's face had gone a little pink. "James and Lily tease me about it. I'm already taller than James is."

"I never quite outmatched your uncle Bill, but I was taller than Charlie by the time I was fifteen, and he hated that," Percy confided.

They both looked across the room at Charlie, who was joking with Angelina. George stood nearby, holding two-year-old Fred.

"Yes, I guess maybe James is jealous." Albus Severus gave Percy a small smile. "Thanks."

"How is school going? Your mum told me earlier that you were especially fond of Arithmancy?"

"That and Transfiguration are my favorites. There are half a dozen of us from different Houses who study Arithmancy together. We're all planning to take N.E.W.T.s in it," said Albus Severus.

"Thinking about N.E.W.T.s already?"

"I know, I won't even take my O.W.L.s till this spring, but it's good to plan ahead. Mum says you were that type yourself."

Percy chuckled. "I was indeed. About most things, anyway." One thing he hadn't planned on was being queer, but that had turned out all right, he supposed. He was glad to have finally settled into a routine that satisfied him, living alone but seeing Reginald regularly twice a week.

"If you're already thinking about N.E.W.T.s, have you started considering your career plans, too?"

"Not really." Albus Severus frowned. "Maybe I could talk with you about that sometime."

"Of course, although probably sometime that isn't at your grandparents' Christmas party." Percy patted Albus Severus's shoulder. "Send me an owl over Easter or this summer and we can have lunch and talk."

  


* * *

  
"Can I ask you something, Uncle Percy?"

They were in the Burrow's kitchen. For a wonder, no one else was there; Percy had been sent by his mother to find more napkins and Albus Severus had followed him in.

"Something about all those N.E.W.T.s you're taking in the spring?" asked Percy cheerfully, pulling a stack of folded linen from a drawer.

"No, it's... it's something else. Maybe this isn't a good time."

"It _is_ the Christmas party, so not really." Percy looked at Albus Severus's face and relented, offering, "If you can't wait, we could talk in my old room where it's quiet."

The room seemed smaller than he remembered. Percy sat on the edge of the bed. "Now, what's this about?"

Albus Severus's face was bright red. "Um. I wanted to know -- howdidyouknowyouweregay?" he asked, the whole question coming out so quickly that Percy almost didn't understand it.

"Oh, Al." Percy patted the mattress next to him. "Are you worried about that?"

"Not _worried_ , exactly," his nephew muttered. "Just, um, confused. Because I thought I liked Daisy Tompkins, but when I, you know. Wank. I imagine boys then instead."

Percy put an arm around him. "That might be a clue."

* * *

  
"You shouldn't be here," said Percy. _Especially not like_ that, he added mentally.

Albus Severus leaned against the fireplace from which he had just emerged, looking hurt. "Why not? 'S New Year's Eve. Good t' be with someone."

"Well, yes," Percy admitted, unable to tear his eyes from his nephew, who was clearly a little inebriated. Maybe more than a little, given the way he wandered over to Percy's sofa and sat down without taking his eyes from Percy's face. "But you ought to be celebrating with --"

"No," Albus Severus cut him off. "Wanna be with you." He nodded firmly. "You _know_. 'Bout me. So I'm here."

And without further ado Percy found himself being kissed. He permitted it for a moment before regretfully pushing Albus Severus away. "Al, no. This isn't right."

"Why? I don' care if you're m'uncle." He wriggled closer.

Percy swallowed hard. "You're drunk. I wouldn't take advantage of anyone in that condition."

"Oh," said Albus Severus softly, and bit his lip. "Sh-should've known."

"It's all right." Percy rearranged them so that Albus Severus sat properly next to him, and gave him a one-armed hug. "You can stay in my spare room, and we'll talk in the morning."

It was surprisingly comfortable, having Albus Severus there. He didn't try again to kiss Percy, just snuggled beside him as Percy read a book on the history of the Ministry of Magic that Hermione and Ron had given him for Christmas.

When the clock on the mantel struck midnight, Percy kissed his dozing nephew on the forehead. "Come on."

"'kay." Albus Severus yawned and followed Percy into the spare room, stripping unashamedly down to his pants and sliding under the covers. Percy was glad that he kept the bed in there made. "G'night, Uncle Percy."

"Good night, Al."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for emiime for the 2008 3fan_holidays exchange.


End file.
